


The Extractor

by Trekiael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, Bottom!Cas, Doctor!Dean, Humor, M/M, Twincest, bottom!jimmy, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekiael/pseuds/Trekiael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a diagnostician, but he also has a little speciality that he mostly does for fun. Until one very special case is presented to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extractor

Dean Winchester was more commonly known at his job as 'The Extractor'. Out of all the fields he could have specialized in, this was definitely not the most glorious. But Dean thought it as the most hilarious job on Earth, and wouldn't trade it for anything. All these bitches years having studying for medecine had to be rewarded somehow, right ?

 

Dean's career was a bit strange. Originally, he has simply wanted to be a mecanic. Cars were simple. Cars were beautiful and useful and didn't bitch at him (though their owners could). He had worked at his surrogate uncle's garage since he had been a kid and continuing as an adult seemed only logical.

 

Bobby, though, had wanted him to graduate High School first, in case he wanted to do something else, something /more/ with these skilled hands of his. After graduation, Dean, stubborn as he was, had gone back to the garage. The next day, he was back to work.

 

For one year, Dean had lived a pretty simple mecanic life. However, during his free time, he would create. Come up with new things. Things that left Bobby impressed until he had enough and kicked Dean out to become an engeneer, sickened by the waste of perfectly good skill.

 

For another year, Dean did attend college. He hated attending classes, sharing a room with someone else, taking tests. But he was the best. Without even trying, only doing what he was good at, instinctvely understanding the inner workings of machinery, he managed to create and better some systems that ended up being breveted.

 

Everything changed right after the end of the first year, though. Sam, his little brother, fell sick. Dean had been working on a GPS watch as summer project when he learnt the news. Thing was, they couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with Sam. They knew it was something to do with his blood, but they couldn't pinpoint what.

 

Dean, hating feeling so helpless and not being able to do something for his little brother, did as much research as he could. It was a shot in the dark, because he had no knowledge on the subject, but he tried. After five weeks, the doctors were able to cure Sam, which was a relief. But it has left Dean with a bad aftertaste.

 

People, he had realized, were formidable but fragiles machines.

 

Dropping everything, he enrolled in medecine, a field he would have never imagine himself taking before. But the more he learnt, the more interested he became. On the side, he created machines that would help for research, new types of scanner or other, smaller devices. He graduated with honors as a diagnostician.

 

As interesting as his job was, there was something that would always make him perk up during his shift, something that everyone knew he loved and always made sure to inform him of. Because Dean was a kid, and learning that yet another dumbass (alrigt so sometimes it was a pure accident, but Dean's humor was a little twisted, as was most doctors'), found temselves with an object stuck up their ass never failed to make his day.

 

At first, Dean has simply watched from afar. But he had nimble fingers, good enoug to be a heart surgeon if he had ever wanted to become one, and soon enough he was the one doing the delicate manipulation of extracting the objects from people's rears.

 

After careful cleaning, all of these were lined up on a shelf in his office. Sam thought he was sick. Dean thought he was hilarious.

 

“Doctor. We have another one.”

 

Dean's gaze snapped up to the face of his intern, Kevin, who looked like he had been forced to be the one warning him. He grinned.

 

“Nice! What is it? A bottle? Wait, let me guess...”

 

As he spoke, Dean quickly got up from his chair, snatched his badger from his desk and joined Kevin at the door.

 

“Well, it's a particular one. Not really an object...”

 

Dean's eyes widened.

 

“What? Don't tell me I /finally/ get to see someone with a hamster up their ass!”

 

Kevin made a face.

 

“That's really, really gross. And no, that's not it.”

 

Now really curious, Dean almost ran to the emergency room. When he arrived, he saw the nurses looking at him excitedely, obviously happy to be the ones showing him the new addition.

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

For all answer, they discreetly ushed him into the room. Heart almost ponding, Dean traversed the short entrance hall. The sight that greeted him made his eyes widen and his jaw drop a little.

 

There on the bed was a very naked man. Tht naked man was laying on his back, but only the upper part of it, his entire weight resting on the back of his shoulders, since the man's knees were on either side of his head. Out of his bare ass jutted a large, still vibrating pink dildo. But the strangest part of it was the fact that this man had his own cock down his throat.

 

“Wow...”

 

The man's eyes, which had been closed in pain until then, snapped open to slide to Dean's face, giving him a mixed of distressed, annoyed and embarrassed look. Dean held back his grin and stepped closer.

 

“Hey there buddy. That's one hell of a trick right here.”

 

The man closed his (very blue, Dean noticed) eyes with a groan. Dean hummed. Obviously the man couldn't talk, but his hands were free.

 

“Alright, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Slap the bed once for yes, twice for no. Okay?”

 

After a second, the man slapped the bed once.

 

“Good. Alright, first, is english your first language?”

 

One slap.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Since there wouldn't be any miscommunication, Dean snatched the pad from the nurse's hand and start writing.

 

“Are you stuck?”

 

A roll of pretty blue eyes and a slap.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

There was a hesitation, so Dean reformulated.

 

“Does it hurt when you try to move?”

 

This time there was a slap.

 

“'Kay. Is it your back?”

 

A slap.

 

“Top part?”

 

Two slaps.

 

“Middle part?”

 

A slap.

 

“'Kay. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

 

The man gave him a miserable look and feebly slapped once. Dean eyed the vibrator squeezed inside the stretched ass, trying his best to keep professional and not be aroused.

 

“Yeah, I guess you already came too many times...”

 

Without preamble, he reached forward and pressed on the vibrator to turn it off. The very slight movement was still obviously too much for the man who moaned softly, brow scruntching. But once the vibration stopped, he let out a small sight of relief through his nose.

 

“'Kay so before we do something about your back, we're gonna wait and see if your erection stops. Better not try to move you around too much with your dick in your mouth.”

 

He smirked a little, but it was not unkind so the man only squinted a little at him.

 

“Alright, I'm gonna take it out now. You good with that?”

 

One slap. Dean nodded. He handed the pad back to the nurse and turned around to press on the antisceptic dispenser against the wall. After cleaning his hands, he aproached the man. There came the extraction part, even if this one didn't require much skill.

 

The middle and pointer finger of one hand came to the man's ass on either side of the vibrator, lightly pressing down on the stretched ring. The other went for the vibrator. Testing, he pulled a little on it, but the ring clamped down while the man moaned.

 

“Okay buddy. You need to relax. I know, it's not easy, but it'll be over soon.”

 

The man tried his best, his eyes closing briefly. But when he opened them again, they were looking right back at Dean with something that made Dean's groin ache. Swallowing thickly, Dean looked at the nurses around him and made them exit the room with a jerk of his head. They didn't look happy about it, but left without protest. Once they were out, Dean smiled down at the man, who he vainly tried not to pay to close attention at how sexy he looked.

 

“Now it's just you and me. Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”

 

He winked. The man's cheeks turned red from were they were stretched over his own cock. Dean licked his lips. Keeping the man's gaze with his own, he gently wriggled the dildo around, easing it out little by little. About halfway there, the man abrutply clamped down hard, sucking it right back in and moaning loudly around his cock.

 

“Fuck!”

 

This was not supposed to happen. This was not helping at all. And the display had sent all the blood rush south in Dean's body, which was very unprofessional, even for him. He swallowed thickly and paused, gazing into the lustful yet embarrassed eyes of the way-too-sexy man.

 

“...What about it? Maybe if I help you come one last time it'll be easier. What do you think?”

 

The man slapped the bed, hard.

 

Feeling like he was breaking way too many rules but knowing that it actually /was/ the professional thing to do, Dean turned on the vibrator again. Gently, he started thrusting it in and out, lightly, angling it just right for it to stab right at the man's prostate. He quickly realized that it was not just a regular vibrator, but one with a rotating head, which didn't make his aim easier, but was sure to drive the man crazy.

 

And it did. For how little he could move, the man twisted and twitched in pleasure, moaning loudly and sucking eagerly on his own cock. It took almost no time for him to convulse then tense. The moment he came, Dean took out the vibrator, not forgetting his goal but mezmerized by the man's Adam apple swallowing hiw own cum.

 

Feeling way too hot, Dean stood there, breathing a little hard himself, the great pink vibrator still widely rotating in his hand. He glanced at it, down at the great gaping hole clenching on nothing now, then back at the man's blissed out face. Trying to keep his composure, he turned it off and lightly patted the man on the thigh with a small smile on his face.

 

“Good boy. I'll get you something to hold your back and come back to check on you in 30 minutes.”

 

The man only drowsily blinked up at him. Dean patted his thigh again then went to the closet, grabbing some folded blankets to put under his back. It was not perfect, but at least it would alivate some of the pain until he was soft again.

 

He left him with a promise to be back soon, calm and composed. However, as soon as he was out, he almost ran all the way to his office, closing and locking the door behind himself. He threw himself on his sofa and pulled down his pants, immediately taking his cock out and jerking off furiously.

 

Hot fucking damn. He had known that there were some men that were able to suck their own cocks, but it was another thing to see it for himself, in a live show. Especially seeing a very, very sexy man do it while clearly enjoying being fucked in the ass. All Dean could think about was going back there and squating above the man, sticking his cock in that stretched ass, forcing that cock deeper down that throat.

 

He came so hard from those fantasies that were only slightly extrapolated from reality that for a moment he laid there, panting and staring into space. All this time being the Extractor and all he had found was humor from it. It was the first time it had turned him on like that.

 

When Dean went back to the man's room, he found him with both hands covering his face in obvious embarrassment, his now soft dick resting above them. He grinned briefly, but forced himself stay serious while biping the nurse.

 

“Glad that worked. You're lucky, if the influe of blood had been blocked it would have been much tricker.”

 

The man's hands lowered and he turned his blushing face towards dean to glare at him.

 

“You call that lucky?”

 

Wow. He didn't just have an amazing body and pretty eyes. Now that his mouth was free of cock, Dean could clearly see his features and hot damn that was one hell of a pretty man. And that fucking voice!

 

“All things considered, yep. So, buddy, got a name?”

 

The man sighed and answered quietly.

 

“It's Castiel.”

 

“Castiel. Okay. You got anyone you want me to contact for you?”

 

Castiel hesitated.

 

“Jimmy. My brother. But don't tell him what happened, please!”

 

He looked seriously distressed. Dean felt a little sorry for him and squeezed his arm.

 

“Don't worry. I'll just tell him you offed your back, kay? We're gonna take you for a scanner now, see what's wrong, and make you all right again.”  
  
Castiel sighed.

 

“I already know what's wrong. I have a birth deflect in my vertebraes that allows me great flexibility but is potentially dangerous if I strain my spine too much.”

 

Castiel was eloquent, and obviously not an idiot. So Dean couldn't fathom why he took such great risks.

 

“So why did you do it then if you knew that could happen?”

 

Castiel shrugged as best as he could, the movement making his dick shift to his lips, which made him blush harder and impatiently reach up to keep it out of the way.

 

“I have been doing it for a long time, I figured it was just doctors talk.”

 

The fact that is was a regular occurrence seriously was not helping Dean's dirty mind, but he simply hummed. Before he could add anything, a nurse entered.

 

“Alright Cas, I'm gonna take Jimmy's number and leave you to it. I'll come back check on you later.”

 

Back in his office, Dean called Jimmy, who sounded very different from Castiel on the phone. However, when he arrived aout half an hour later, he was surprised to discover that those two were twins, identical twins. Albeit with very different personalities.

 

Where Castiel was serious and impatient and soft-spoken, Jimmy was a lot more expressive but also more laid-back.

 

“So, Doctor, what did my dumbass twin do this time?”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Dumbass?”

 

Jimmy shrugged and pulled on his tie while slouching in the sofa.

 

“Well, Cassie's got a knack for getting himself into trouble. Not that you'd think so looking at him.”

 

Dean tried not to look at the pink vibrator now resting proudly with the rest of his collection, but somehow, Jimmy seemed to get it. With his eyes narrowed, he rose and took the few steps separating him from the shelf, taking it in his hand.

 

“So that's what happened. That idiot. I told him to stop with the self-sucking crap.”  
  
He turned towards Dean, vibrator still in hand.

 

“That was my brithday present to him by the way, so I recognize it. He got stuck, right?”

 

Dean didn't answer. Jimmy put the vibrator back on the shelf and looked at the other objects while he continued.

 

“I can't do it by the way. Well, I'm flexible too, but I'm still human. Cassie's a freaking monster.”  
  
Jimmy was chatty. But Dean didn't mind, that was interesting. Plus he was getting hard again, and he was trying to focus on keeping it down.

 

“When we turned 18, we decided to have fun and went to a bar to get a guy. He fucked us both. He wasn't really that good, but we did most of the work anyway. The guy almost freaked out when he saw how far Cassie could bend, thought he had broken him in half.”  
  
Jimmy was smirking when he turned back to look at Dean.

 

“We both love a really nice, big cock you know? Especially when we can share it. I dunno, it's a twin thing. He's less open about it, but he really, really love riding a guy's tongue while watching me ride the guy's dick.”

 

Now he was just being provocative. Dean was not falling for it. He kept his face cool, only smirking slightly with one eyebrow raised. Jimmy seemed to take that as a challenge. He came closer, circling Dean's desk until he was on the same side as him. He sat down on the edge then scooted back. In a great dislay of flexibility, he raised one leg high over his head before letting it fall back down on Dean's other side.

 

“Another thing, Doc. We have the exact same tastes. So if I tell you that I want your cock up my ass right now, you can be damn sure the entire time you were taking the vibrator out of his he was thinking about you replacing it with your cock.”  
  
Dean had enough with the teasing. He was not used to be on the receiving end of flirting, not like that, not so straight-forward, and definitely not by someone that looked so damn good his brain had troubles processing it.

 

“Fuck, do you ever shut up?”  
  
Jimmy looked a bit chastied by Dean's rough tone. Satisfied with himself, Dean stood up and planted his hands on either side of Jimmy's legs. This forced him to lean back slightly while pressing their equally hard cock against each other. He looked straight into his eyes as he spoke.

 

“Two little facts you should know about me: One, no one, ever, has done all the work when sleeping with me. I'm not that much of a sucky lover that I can't handle fucking two guys at once. Two, it'd take much more than your brother bending in half to freak me out.”

 

Abruptly, Dean snatched Jimmy by his hair and forced his head back, his other hand holding his bony hip in place while he sharply rolled his hips into his. Leaning closer, he breathed against his lips.

 

“If you and Cas want to have fun, we can have fun. I can fuck you both so hard you forget which twin is which. Hell, I don't even care if you want me to watch while you fuck each other. But I'm not a pretty dildo for you guys to use, capishe?”

 

Jimmy's eyes were wide, glazed over and his parted lips letting out breathless little pants when he answered.

 

“Y-Yes! Fuck, yes!”

 

Dean smirked, wide, and leant closer to brush his lips lightly over Jimmy's.

 

“Good.”

 

Just at that time, his badger bipped. He leant back, releasing Jimmy and glanced down at it.

 

“Time to go check on Cas.”

 

One month later, Dean exited the hospital after his shift, yawing and rubbing his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and not wake up for two days straight. However, when he entered the parking lot, he was surprised to discover that his beautiful Baby had two asses using her for a bench. Which would have been seriously criminal offence if it hadn't been /those/ asses.

 

“Hello, Doc!”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Jimmy was grinning at him while Cas was staring intensely. Dean felt a lot more awake suddenly.

 

“We made you dinner. I'll leave you to guess what dessert is.”

 

Jimmy winked while Cas cringed a little. Dean scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Jimmy. I thought the rules were clear.”

 

Jimmy's grin dropped while he blinked in confusion.

 

“Unless stated otherwise, you have to call me 'Dean, Sir.'. Now, get your slutty asses out of my baby and get in the backseat. I'm starving, and after extracting so many things from asses today, I'm in the mood for insterting.”

 

Jimmy and Castiel glanced at each other before eagerly sliding off the roof. They answered as one.

 

“Yes, Dean, Sir!”

 

Dean smirked. Inside, his heart was pounding. He couldn't believe his fucking luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel to this, if you guys are interested.


End file.
